Beauty and the Beat
by ANYTHINGGOES31
Summary: This has nothing to do with the Justin Bieber song! This is a crossover of Beastly and Austin and Ally. the Austin and ally characters become the characters of beauty and the beast in modern day Miami. T for mention of Drugs and Sex but only mentions nothing that is interment. more on the story inside. AU.
1. Author's Note

**Austin and Ally fan fic. Austin x ally. But this is a parody of my favorite fairy tale. Beauty and the beast 1 I love the message and 2 it's such a cute fairy tale! Beauty falls for the horrible beast! Ahhhhh! Okay okay enough of my weird obsessions, now let's start with a summary of one of my many many stories, okay maybe we'd have to go into another weird obsession but anyway the point is I'll be telling the story of beauty and the beast with the characters from Austin and ally. This actually came to me during a car ride. And I just thought that these characters fit the rolls so perfectly. Austin is already kind of a prince and is a big shot! **

**Oh and I'll have a special treat for all of you dish/trez fans. Austin x Ally fan fic beauty and the beast this will feature the songs: I think about you, you don't see me, better together, the butterfly song, and it's me it's you. T because of mentions of drugs and sex. I also make a lot of the characters you may like into selfish gits: Jimmy, Lester, and Kira for example. Git-** **an unpleasant or contemptible person. along with some unpleasant backstory.**

**Austin Moon- Beast/Prince**

**Ally Dawson- Belle also a bit of a Mrs. Potts figure head.**

**Trish- sorcerous or witch**

**Dez- Lumière and chef cause he cooks**

**Chuck- Cogsworth because he and Dez fight so much.**

**Nelson- Chip**

**Megan Simms- Chip as well **

**Mindy- Madame de la Grande Bouche (madam big mouth) the wardrobe she is also fifi in a small way cause of her crush on dez and also a mrs. potts kind of role cause she can stand up to 'the beast'**

**Brooke, and the two stray kitties- Bimbettes or silly girls**

**Lester- as Maurice**

**Dallas- Gaston**

**Trent- Lefou and maybe also a gastonish kind of role**

**Everyone will keep their names from Austin and ally. Some of the parts are doubled only because of multiple areas that they could be used for. I used the Disney version names to help you understand the roles though this is a crossover of****_ Beastly not Disney Beauty and the Beast._**** I think you'll like it. **


	2. The Star

Austin Moon sang out and danced to the beat of his latest hit.

His life was perfect. He had a beautiful girlfriend, a promising career, millions of screaming fans, and a teen dream play boy.

After the show was done he waved to the roaring audience and went to his dressing room.

Jimmy and his daughter, Kira, came in, "hey boyfriend!" Kira said and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Kira," he said with less enthusiasm.

"Awe is something wrong with my Aussie Wassie?" she said making him look at her.

"No, nothing is wrong," he said as best as he could with her holding his chin.

"How is my biggest star?" jimmy asked pulling his daughter away.

"Well good I guess, do you think you could schedule a visit for me?" Austin asked.

"Sure Austin anything for my biggest star!" Jimmy said clapping him on the back and then he and Kira walked out of his dressing room, calling an assistant over and scheduling a short visit to Austin's father.

Austin sighed and thought about his career.

It took off when he was fifteen, by the time he was sixteen he had dumped his old crew and had gained ultimate fame. That's when it went all downhill.

All the friends he use to have had suddenly disappeared, he made enemies with the most unlikely sources, and then there were the unfortunate fates of his parents.

Shortly after his rise to fame his mom and dad began to fight, and cheat (adultery), and blatantly disrespect each other's opinions and feelings. They split up and his mother disappeared.

His father fell apart after that. He got addicted to Heroin and got caught with about half a pound (the second time) on him while he was driving while intoxicated.

His trial took six months to go through and he was convicted for eight years.

Austin was now seventeen and his birthday was coming up in two months. And within that time Austin had only visited him twice.

Once before his trial and once after. Each time feeling ashamed and disgusted. Now he wanted to see his father, hoping it would be a better visit that the last time.

Suddenly there was a fierce knock on the door shocking him out of his thoughts, "what do you want?" he yelled as he jumped up and opened the door.

"Guess who brought you room service!"


	3. A Knock at the Door

Chapter two.

**Man was the first chapter short. This one is much longer. Enjoy!**

Suddenly there was a fierce knock on the door shocking him out of his thoughts, "what do you want?" he yelled as he jumped up and opened the door.

"Guess who brought you room service!"

A short chubby Hispanic girl stood with a food cart in front of her. She wore a hideous chef outfit along with a head band that had a crude looking chef's hat on it. and her hair was a knotted mess.

"Who are you?" Austin growled, truly he did not recognize the girl as any of his usual entourage, he figured it was just a rouge fan of his.

She pushed her way through, "Coming through!" shouted the girl pushing the cart hard.

Austin had no choice but to get out of the way, "Hey! What are you doing?" He yelled hoping to get the attention of Jimmy or one of the security guards.

"It's nice to see you again too!" Trish said enthusiastically, "Now I have fries, hamburgers, milkshakes, hotdogs, soda, salad—"

"I don't want anything!" Austin shouted.

"Oh good!" Trish said sitting down in Austin's chair and grabbed a magazine, "I hate this job, it's always what can I get you? Want do you want?—"

"Who are you?" Austin yelled still hoping security would come in soon.

Trish looked up from the magazine, "seriously?"

"Get out!" Austin yelled, "Security!" Austin ran towards the door that still remained open.

Suddenly the door slammed shut. Austin's hand still out about to take the doorknob an expression of shock rippled through his features. He pulled his hand back and looked back at Trish who held a long black stick with a plush red star on the end. She wore a sly smirk on her pudgy face.

She waved her wand back and forth and clicked her tongue, "ah ah ah, I wouldn't be doing that now."

"w-who are you?" Now he was starting to get scared.

"Really you don't remember me at all?" Trish raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Austin backed up, "Security!"

"Austin stop yelling they can't hear you."

"What are you going to do?"

"I just wanted to stop by and talk to an old friend."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you're the friend."

"I don't know you!"

"Austin come on! It's me!" she struck a dramatic pose.

Austin gave her a blank look.

Trish saw this and glared putting her arms and crossing them now standing, "Trish?"

Austin still didn't remember her, but he decided to play along with it, "oh-OH! Trish! Right! Your Trish, how could I forget you?" Austin forced a smile.

Trish remained unconvinced, "mm hm, when's my birthday?"

"Uhh…" Austin said, "May fourteenth?"

"Eeehhhhh, wrong!" Trish said.

"Oh come on!" Austin whined.

Trish shook her head suddenly having a sad expression on her face, "so much has changed since you left Austin," she said in a whisper.

"What?" Austin said tot understanding.

Trish looked up like she was coming out of deep thought, "but don't worry, I'm going to fix it."

"Fix what?"

"Our lives!"

"My life is fine! Besides I don't care if your life sucks!"

Trish looked hurt, truly and genuinely hurt. But her face quickly hardened. She raised her wand and flicked her head. Silver sparkles engulfed her and when the simmering light disappeared her clothes had changed.

She was now wearing a red dress that came to her ankles and had black zebra stripes design. A black leather belt. She had long black gloves that ran up her arm. Her head band now had a red plush tilted witch hat jaunted to the right. And her hair now perfectly curled sat nicely on her back. Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

Austin's eyes widened.

"You know you're in trouble now right?" Trish said.

Austin nodded and fell to his knees, "please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! I'll-I'll-I'll get you a slot on my show! I'll pay you ten percent of my checks, I'll-"

Trish held up her wand to stop him, "listen Austin, like I said a lot has changed, I'm not that girl anymore. And it's actually kinda sad that's all you know me for, always talking bribes."

Austin folded his hands, "please!"

"Here's the deal, I'm going to change you into your true self, and the only way to undo the spell is to right every wrong you've committed against your friends."

"What? But-but I can't do that I have fans I have to keep happy," Austin argued, "They'll be raving mad if I do this."

"You care as much about your fans as you do your friends, and you don't have any friends anymore."

"Then what's my true self?"

Trish smiled, "oh it's just your inner 'beauty' is all."

"Beauty? I got tons of that on the outside why would I need it on the inside?"

"That is exactly my point, now I can promise you, you won't like what you see."

"Then I'm not doing it."

"Doesn't matter if you want to or not it's going to happen."

Trish raised her wand, and Austin backed into a corner. She began to chant, "With dungeons fire and caldrons bubble. Take this liar, and make him struggle." Austin felt like ropes were being pulled across his arms burning them, he screamed. Wind wiped his hair yet Trish's stayed perfectly still

"Use the powers of nature and space to hold him in place,"

Suddenly the invisible ropes wrapped around his torso holding him in place.

"Make this sinner into his true self, a monster a creature—"

"Please! I can't right all the wrongs please make it easier!" Austin cried tears coming to his eyes as the invisible ropes grew tighter.

The winds slowed only a little as Trish stopped chanting, "A half spell could kill us Austin, I have to finish,"

"Please just make it a little easier."

"Mm, maybe not easier…"

Lightning began to flash close enough for the two to feel its heat, "I have to finish the spell!" Trish cried.

"Make this sinner into his true self, a monster, a creature, a beast!"

Austin suddenly felt himself change, Trish grabbed his hand and continued to chant, "If he cannot learn to love and care for others a beast he shall remain, if this last rose petal falls!"

Austin felt his wrist burn, afraid to look down he closed his eyes.

"All Humanity in him will cease, all he will know is evil and wrong! Unless…"

The wind began to cease but the transformation was still mutating Austin making him feel pain he'd never once thought possible.

Throughout all this Trish had been practically screaming the incarnation. But when she got to that word… that single word that can change the entire outcome of a fate… Unless. She grew quiet, "unless you can right your wrongs, Austin, as many as you can. Unless you can find people who will care about you, who will love you, you'll be a beast forever. Start with your old friends Austin, I heard they still care. Find Dez… find… Ally," and with those hauntingly familiar names and horrible pain, she left with a swish of her wand and a puff of smoke.

**End of Chapter 2! YAY! I really didn't know when Trish's birthday was, and if you thought it was ooc of her not to take the bribe… don't bash me for it, I won't read them.** **The reveal shall be in the next chapter let me know what you think of this one!**


	4. The Scream

"Austin?" Jimmy said as he tried to push the door open. A chair was pushed up against the door.

Jimmy along with two security guards pushed the door open.

The light from the hall way was the only light. The room was a wreck things were smashed to pieces others looked like they'd been tossed around in anger.

The light from the hall dimly lit the room, shadows were thrown wildly around the room still hiding many things still hidden in the darkness of the corners.

"Austin?" Jimmy whispered, fearing his biggest star had been kidnapped or worse.

He heard a growl come from the corner. He inhaled sharply through his nose and turned to see a minty green reflective scaly surface move into the shadow. He blinked thinking he was seeing things.

Then he heard a growl again he then saw brown shaggy hair move into then out of the light, "get it!" he yelped.

The two security guards surged forward and tackled the thing and disappeared. A hiss pierced the air followed by terrified screams as two huge bodies flew past Jimmy and slammed into the wall.

Jimmy stood petrified as the thing stood up and turned towards him, red eyes glowing. It leached towards him

Jimmy opened his mouth to scream.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a scream, "LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYY! AAALLLLYYY! ALLY ALLY!"

"What Dez?" Ally yelled up to her friend.

"Guess what!" Dez squeals.

"What?"

"I got a Seeing Eye monkey!"

"A what?" Ally said raising an eye brow.

"A Seeing Eye monkey!" Dez repeated and pulled the tan and black faced primate out of its crate.

"A Seeing Eye monkey?" Ally repeated and went to pet the patas monkey, "hey there girl."

"Yeah, remember a year ago when I started to lose my sight?" Dez asked, not waiting for her reply he continued, "And when I fully lost it I tried to get a Seeing Eye dog? But found out I was allergic? Well I got this instead, and you know how I haven't been really talking to you lately? This is why, I've been training her. At first she kept making me run into walls but I think she's over that." to prove his point he walked straight forward, the patas chirped and he turned right. The then ran into a tuba and came crashing down.

Ally gasped and quickly came out from behind the counter and helped him up.

"Oh ha, maybe not," Dez laughed as he got up and looked in the direction of his monkey, "you are going to be a pain aren't you!" he laughed at her, "I'm going to call her Fifi."

"That's a cute name," Ally agreed.

Dez picked up his patas and turned in the direction of Ally, "well see you Ally, hope to see you soon," and with that Dez left the bleak deserted Sonic Boom.

That had been a nearly two years ago. Dez and Ally haven't had contact since. Dez lost his sight due to a rare disease when he turned sixteen, by then Austin had been gone.

No longer able to see Dez was forced to give up his dream of Filming. Over that time he grew use to his monkey named Fifi and the fact he couldn't see. His parents still supported him in everything he did and over time he found he enjoyed teaching, which came as much of a surprise as you'd expect. He threw himself into the studies and found he still enjoyed movies, and literature (plays and novels) were good places for him to start his studies.

Ally's mother, shortly after Austin left, was killed by a freak gorilla attack. Her father fell apart and ended up becoming an alcoholic and abusing Ally. Ally didn't take her mother's death quite as hard and often tried to help her father as much as he could with his struggle in addiction.

Both Ally and Dez never forgot Austin, nor did they forget Trish who had told them she had applied for a special school and was moving to Salam Massachusetts. She wrote occasionally.

Mostly to Ally, and when she'd get the letters she'd often read them to Dez if she saw him.

"So this is what they've been up to since I've been gone," echoed a distort voice.

**Alright alright not much of a reveal. But I have to stop somewhere and add this stuff in. when Ally and Dez meet in the Sonic boom it's a year after Dez noticed something was wrong with his vision not when he completely lost his sight, it was a month after that. In the Next Chapter it shall reveal the plot holes in this one. R&R people thanks!**


End file.
